


Exes

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems between Adam and Shiro.





	1. Yearning

 

You wanted me to stay  
To spend what time I had left, together  
Because with my condition I was to fade away  
But I wanted to fly like a feather

Live my dream of going far into space  
Exploring the universe  
Boy, I had no idea what lay ahead for this face  
I still wonder if I got saddled with a curse

Clueless to what was in store  
Ending up with a serious dose of trauma  
Getting caught up in an intergalactic war  
In all this space drama

Even if there was someone new you were pursuing  
Even if we didn't reconnect  
I wanted to see how you were doing  
But I was never able to check

From this life, you were taken  
When I found out, it was like I was hit with an arrow  
Like a bad dream from which I cannot awaken  
And for that I feel so much sorrow

I will definitely need time to grieve  
We didn't always see eye to eye  
Even calling it quits before I decided to leave  
But I still wish I was able to give a proper goodbye

If you're watching over me from above  
I want you to know, from right now, this very start  
Even if I'm given a new chance at love  
You'll always have a special place in my heart


	2. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Adam's death

Takashi  
Through my not wanting to let you go  
I did just that, now I see  
But I just wanted to keep you safe, you know

To again, spend my days anxiously waiting for you  
Voicing it sounded so treasonous  
That, it isn't what I wanted, I gave you that clue  
When I made you chose your dream or us

Yet when you went missing in space  
When I was educated  
I felt sick and my heart began to race  
Because I was devastated

But then Sam returned  
He says you're alive  
I had been so concerned  
Now I'm so happy you were able to survive

It seems you're doing well, that's a good sign  
I don't know what's to come  
And this request might be a bit out of line  
But we should catch up or talk some


End file.
